Plot Bunny
by Garden of Sinners
Summary: This is a plot bunny that would not let me sleep till typed out. Feel free to use this for your own story if you'd like. Rated M just in-case.


_**This is a plot bunny that would not let me sleep until I typed it out. Do not take this too seriously, if you want to use it for your own story then please feel free to do so I am not going to stop you. I hope you enjoy this terrible little plot bunny :)**_

* * *

Dark, Light  
Madness, Sanity  
Freedom, Oppression

These are some of the many things that symbolize me, note that they are connected to one another in some way. I've been called the God of Creation and I've been called the Devil. Some call me the incarnation of Madness and others say I am the definition of Sanity. I am the one who gave the people of the land they once ruled freedom and yet I was called a false God that wanted nothing more then to oppress them. Every mortal whether they be man, woman or child all have indiviual thoughts and it's those thoughts that have lead up to my current predicament.

Predicament you might be asking. What could someone who was called a God be in a predicament for? Well that's simple enough power makes even saints look differently at things. Is it not power that is sought and then used by humans for their own selfish gain? Is it not power that allows one man to dominate another whether that be in battle or a social class difference?

The saying Knowledge is power and power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. These are two things I have learned from my long time on this planet that I have been entrapped in. It had all started when I was visited in my dreams by a person I could boldly claim was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She told me her name was Kami and she was the ruler of Heaven, the creator of all planets and lifeforms in the Multiverse at first I had tried to deny it but I could no longer deny it after watching the events known only to me as creation. To this day I still wonder what would of happened if I had never disobeyed Kami and what would of happened if I had not sired three children from my own flesh.

To this day I still see them although they are trapped in the form of cards which I must be thankful to the humans for, they crave blood of those they deem unworthy. The blood lust in their eyes and the desire to destroy any who stand in their path for their desire to become a "true God". Now many might be wondering who I am talking about, well I am talking about my three sons, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra. Yes these are my children as embarrassed as I am to admit it these misbehaving children are mine.

Now back to what I was saying earlier I had been talking to Kami several millennium before creation and had asked what the book that sat upon the podium contained, my only reply was a unflinching gaze that would make even the darkest pits of hell freeze rock solid. The cold tone that she used chilled my bones as I was completely unprepared for the tone of her voice which was like a thousand glaciers stabbing into me. The only words she whispered to me was "Never read that book under any circumstances am I understood Naruto?".

Me being the young idiot that I was had broken into the room when I though she wasn't looking and peeked into the book. What happened next will forever remain imprinted into my brain as a reminder for what I did. The words from the book crawled towards me and sunk into my sink burning it and then regenerating it in a constant near never ending pain. My silent screams as the pain continued to intensify until I fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. To this day I can never recall what happened while I was awake but I remember waking up on this planet with the humans as they just started out. Curious about them and forgetting the reason I was even hear I continued to watch them. I was spotted on several occasions and did things that they would consider the work of a God. As they continued to pray to me I felt myself getting stronger and stronger. No matter how many people prayed to me I always felt a bit lonely so I tore off several pieces of flesh and used this power I had acquired to give birth so to speak to my three children whom I had mentioned earlier.

Now while this may sound normal (to me anyways) I had noticed after hundreds of years that darker thoughts regarding humanity had started appearing in my head, thinking nothing of it though as I was sure it was just a passing phase and what would I a God need to worry about?. Well that came to bite me in the ass when several millennium down the road I became bat shit insane. I would raze villages to the ground using what back them was called a demon, so I guess you could call it my demonic form. I raped, I pillaged and I destroyed every human in my way whether they be man, woman or child.

This was not to be though as Kami had contacted my children and had given them a special method to seal me (stupid bitch). To this day I still rage inside my seal eagerly awaiting the day I will break free from it and have my revenge against the one known as Kami and my three children.

For now though I must continue to manipulate the minds of others and get them to pray to me in mass groups so that I may regain enough power to break out. But until then I think I'll have a bit of fun messing around with the silver haired man's life. Maybe I should kill the wife?

Oh well only time will tell and I have all the time I could ever possibly need.


End file.
